Dark Waters
by neko-gayboy
Summary: After Percy and Nico profess their love for each other one drunken night, their lives change. How will they handle the challenges thrown their way by mortals and gods?
1. Chapter 1

Nico strode out of the shadow that a lone cabin cast over the shores of Montuak beach, the setting sun making it easy for him to shadow travel. This was his favorite time of day, when there was enough darkness for him to feel comfortable, yet enough light to let him enjoy the beauty of the ocean. However, he heaved a sigh heavy with sadness as he looked out onto the ocean whose waters had been tinged pink in the setting sun, for he knew that the boy who belonged to the ocean would never be his. _But at least I can give him a present on his birthday, right? _Nico thought, trying to convince himself to go on. With one last glance at the foaming waves, he set off down the beach and into the forest that lay on its edge, carefully cradling the small gift in his hands. Minutes later he emerged into a clearing that led to a sharp cliff dropping into the sea below. Atop the cliff sat a very unusual house, painted in the colors of the ever changing ocean and architecturally designed to resemble the movement of waves. "So, this is what happens when your father actually pays attention to you." Nico muttered to himself with a hint of resentment. Poseidon had given this house to Percy last August as a gift for his 18th birthday so he could be closer to the ocean and to camp, the clearing fortified with an invisible barrier to keep out monsters…and anyone trying to sell anything. The trek to the front door seemed to take forever, but before he knew it Nico had his fist perched in front of the door ready to knock. With one final deep breath he tapped on the door lightly, then a bit harder when he realized his hand was shaking too much to make a sound. Almost instantaneously the door was flung open and there stood Percy. He was barefoot with navy blue skinny jeans and white shirt that read, "Surf California". His hair was tousled like he had just gotten up, but in a way that seemed deliberate. Sea green eyes sparkled at Nico above a wide grin. "Nico!" Percy exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh…" Nico muttered, suddenly feeling strange dressed all in black with his skull T-shirt. "Well, it's your birthday, isn't it?"

"You came here…for my birthday?" Percy asked slowly. "Wow Nico…that's really nice. However, my birthday is tomorrow. Sorry man." Percy laughed slightly with an apologetic smile.

"Shit! I must have gotten confused spending all that time in the underworld! I'm so sorry, I'll just leave now." Nico awkwardly started quickly walking back the way he had come, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Nico, wait!" Percy called out. Nico froze has he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he didn't move, the hand turned him around. He tripped as he turned, stumbling forward and into an object. As Nico looked up, he realized it was Percy's chest that he had bumped into and when he looked higher he was staring into those mesmerizing green eyes.

"Um…uh…" Was all Nico could manage to get out. Now it was Percy's turn to be awkward.

"Well…I mean, you could stay…if you'd like." Percy ran his other hand through his hair.

_Gods, he's so cute when he does that, _Nico thought. "I don't know…I guess I could come in for a bit…" He muttered as he shuffled his way back towards the house, taking notice of the hand still softly placed on his shoulder.

"That's more like it!" Percy beamed at him, leading him into the house and to a small, cozy sitting area by the kitchen. From the inside the house was even more amazing: floor to ceiling windows lined every wall, giving you a complete view of the ocean. Percy took notice to Nico's awe at the house and came to stand beside him. "Beautiful, isn't it? Dad really has an eye for these things. They should have made him the God of interior design and architecture!" Percy laughed playfully. "Over there," Percy pointed to one end of the windows, "Is where the sun rises. And over here," He pointed to where the last rays of sun lingered on the horizon, "Is where it sets. Can I get you a drink?" He asked politely.

"Have any coke?" Nico asked shyly.

"Only if you don't mind it being blue." Percy replied from the kitchen. The corners of Nico's mouth turned up as he was reminded of that little quirk. Everything Percy ate he tried to make blue. It had to do with his mom or something. Nico wasn't sure; he only ever caught bits and pieces of stories when he was hiding in the shadows. He was shaken out of his thoughts as Percy returned, handing him his drink and settling down beside him with his own blue coke. Minutes passed, but the silence made it seem like hours. Finally, when the sun had set and the world was plunged into darkness, did Percy finally break the silence. "So…what's that you were holding when you came here?" He asked. Nico jumped, realizing he had forgotten the present beside him.

"Oh…it's nothing. It was just a stupid present for you." Nico looked away to hide the blush creeping onto his face. "But you'd probably hate it."

"No, come on! Here, I'll make you a deal. You give that to me and I'll share a surprise with you." Nico was too tempted to resist the offer. He thrust the box into Percy's hands, and watched him open it out of the corner of his eye. "I love the black and blue wrapping paper, by the way. It's like both of us together!" Percy smiled at him. As he pulled back the paper the silence grew thicker, and Percy's eyes widened. He turned to Nico with an open mouth. "Nico…this is beautiful. " Percy cupped his present in his hands. It was a silver ring with black waves encircling it, small dark blue stones inlaid at every wave interval.

"The stones are underworld sapphires. Everything is darker there, that's why they're navy blue." Nico explained timidly. "It doesn't do anything special," He said as Percy slipped it on, "It's just something stupid." Percy turned to him with a serious expression.

"I love it, Nico." Percy said quietly before pulling him into a tight embrace. Nico blushed awkwardly and tried not to hug back like he enjoyed it too much. Percy pulled away after what seemed like eternity. "Well," he straightened up, "My turn." He smiled mischievously and disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later he emerged with a box. After setting it down on the table, Nico saw that there were bottles inside. Percy remained standing. "A little gift from the Hermes cabin; they call it nectar 2.0."

"Nectar? Won't that kill us?" Nico asked.

"Haha, not this kind. They only call it that because they say it's better. In truth, it's just a mixture of…well, I'm not sure. All I know is that it's alcohol, and it's strong." Percy grabbed a bottle out of the 12 inside and cracked it open. As he handed it to Nico he paused and leaned in closely. "How old are you again?"

"17…" Nico answered warily.

"Well, that's better than 15." Percy winked at him and gave him the bottle, then cracked one open for himself. "Cheers."


	2. Chapter 2

As Percy finished his first sip he noticed that Nico wasn't participating, just staring at it hesitantly. Percy slid over on the couch and put his hand on Nico's knee. Softly, he said: "Nico, you don't have to do this. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Looking into those eyes, Nico just couldn't say no. His hands quivering at the fact Percy was so close to him, he threw back his head and took a long swig of the sweet smelling liquid. However, the taste wasn't nearly as pleasant and Nico came up coughing and spluttering. Percy laughed and slapped him on the back. "There you go! I knew you had it in you."

"What the hell is this!?" Nico exclaimed hoarsely. "It feels like I just swallowed water from the river Styx!"

"Yeah, it's not the most pleasant." Percy admitted, staring at his bottle. "But just give it a second and you'll feel it." As he said that, Nico began to feel lightheaded. The butterflies in his stomach intensified tenfold and he started smiling randomly. "There it is." Percy took another huge sip. "Now, let's have some fun!"

An hour later all the bottles lie on the floor empty. Rock music blasted in the background, but it was barely audible to the two boys who sat so close to each other on the floor. "So," Nico slurred, "Where's Annabeth? Shouldn't she be here with you instead of me?"

Percy slammed his last bottle down onto the table. "She fucking left me. Apparently I'm not _intellectumally equal _or somefin. That fucking bitch thinks she's better than me. Well she's not!" Percy yelled the last statement. "Besides," Percy moved closer, his voice much quieter. As he moved his lips to Nico's ear he practically whispered, "I've got you." Nico was frozen in place.

"Percy…what? But you and Annabeth were…what?" Nico stammered.

"We fought all the time. I ain't even mad." Percy stated with finality. He pulled back so as to press his nose against Nico's. As he widened his eyes, Percy closed his. "Nico…kiss me." He said softly, raising his hands to cup Nico's face. When Nico didn't reply Percy took the initiative and tentatively touched his lips to the ones that were so near. Noticing no struggle, Percy pushed harder against Nico, then pulled away slowly. "Sorry…I don't know what came over me…" Percy apologized.

"No…" Nico finally replied quietly. "Thank you." With those last words he looked up at Percy, and in an instant pushed him back against the couch and straddled his lap. "May I?" Nico asked softly, staring into Percy's beautiful green eyes that were glazed over with lust. Percy gave a slight nod, inclining his head closer. Nico leaned into his ear, "Now it's my turn." He growled. Grabbing Percy's shoulders tightly, Nico passionately kissed him. _I can't believe this is happening!_ He thought, but was soon jolted out of his mind as Percy pushed him back and fumbled with the hem of his shirt, trying to lift it off. "Here, let me help." Nico murmured. Finally he was pressed up against Percy's toned chest, but then Percy tried to take Nico's shirt off. "Percy…I don't know…"

"It's okay…I don't care what's under there." Percy whispered reassuringly. Finally, Nico gave into temptation…

_Ugh, what even…_ Nico thought as he opened his eyes. Sunlight filled the room giving light to Nico's surroundings and pounding headache. "Where am I…?" He said groggily, and then turned over. He was so startled by what he saw that he fell out of the bed with a yelp. Peeking back up over the edge of the bed, he was greeted with Percy's smiling face.

"Morning sleepyhead." He said with a laugh, and then moved over to the side of the bed where Nico had previously resided. Noticing Percy was shirtless, Nico looked down at his own body and realized he was in the same state. He yanked the covers off the bed and covered his chest and back with them. Percy's brow furrowed at that. "Are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern.

"I…um…you can't see this. It's not good. You wouldn't…you just can't." Nico blubbered, with the hint of a tear in his eyes. Noticing his sadness, Percy came down to sit on the floor beside him. Nico noticed they were both wearing pants and quickly thanked the Gods it seemed like nothing too serious had happened.

"Nico," Percy looked down at him with kind eyes. "You can show me, I promise I won't care." Hesitantly, Nico lowered his head and dropped the sheets. Percy gasped. With his eyes closed he wasn't sure what was happening, but soon he was tucked in a tight embrace. "Oh Nico, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I…I didn't know." Nico felt tears drip slowly onto his back, and soon a couple of his own slipped from the prison of his eyes. Percy pulled away slowly. "How…?" he asked.

"When you have nowhere to go…you run into a lot of monsters." He said, explaining the scars that covered his chest and back. "It's nothing…" However, Percy noticed Nico wincing when he moved.

"Let me see your back." Percy ordered. With a sigh Nico turned around to reveal a fresh wound that had been re-opened in the struggle out of bed. "Dammit Nico! I'll be right back." Percy quickly left the room and soon returned with a medical kit. In moments, the wound was bandaged and Percy planted a soft kiss on Nico's still-drooping head. "Now, shall we go get some breakfast?"


	3. Chapter 3

Percy stood up and stretched before reaching a hand down to Nico, who tentatively looked upwards through his messy black hair that fell in his face. In the morning sunlight Percy looked like a God to Nico, light shining off of him and almost seeming to emanate from him; his warm smile and caring eyes rendering Nico immobile. Percy arched his eyebrows. "Well?" he asked. Slowly, Nico took his hand, and was surprised at how strongly Percy lifted him off the floor. Stumbling with shock Nico fell into Percy, who put his hands on Nico's waist to hold him steady. The butterflies took off in his stomach immediately, and looking into those eyes it was all Nico could do to stop himself from kissing him. However, before he could pull away, it was Percy that leaned in slowly for a soft kiss. "I will keep you safe." He mumbled afterwards.

"Promise?" Nico answered without thinking.

"Promise." Percy said as he buried his face in Nico's hair. Neither of them moved until the silence was disrupted by Nico's stomach grumbling, and then Percy's laughter at it. "Sounds like my little death boy is hungry. Let's go get you some food, and then I'm going to show you a good day." Percy said with a sly smile and a wink as he walked out of the room.

"H-hey! I would like my shirt back first!" Nico yelled after him.

"Oh, I threw it in the wash. Just grab one out of my drawer." Percy replied from what Nico assumed was the kitchen. "Also, do you like pancakes? You know what, I'll just make pancakes." Nico slouched with a sigh as he walked over to the dresser in the corner of the room. After a while he finally settled on Percy's camp half-blood shirt, burying his face in the fabric quickly before putting it on with an embarrassed blush. When he entered the kitchen, the sweet smell of chocolate filled his nose and he couldn't help but let out a contented sigh. "Well, glad you could finally join me." He said with a smile, flipping some double chocolate pancakes.

"How did you know I like chocolate so much?" Nico asked, puzzled.

"Because," Percy said, moving closer and tilting Nico's chin up with a finger so he could look him in the eyes, "I watch you just as much as I see you watching me."

"O-oh…" Nico replied, not knowing what to say. "I…I didn't know you noticed me at all." He said, turning his head away and shuffling his feet.

"How could I not notice you?" Percy whispered seductively into Nico's ear. Nico was so overtaken with emotion, he decided to take a leap of faith and kiss Percy. Soon, Nico was sitting on the countertop with his legs wrapped Percy's waist as they passionately made out in the middle of the kitchen. Nico ran his hands through Percy's hair, but paused when he started to smell something funny.

"Percy?" Nico said between kisses.

"Mhm?" Was all he replied.

"The pan…" Was all he managed before he was cut off with more kisses. He pulled away slightly and looked into Percy's eyes. "Percy. The pancakes."

"Oh shit!" Percy leaped back and put out the fire that had begun in the pan with a dish towel. He looked over at Nico with an apologetic grin, then they both burst out laughing. Nico wiped a tear out of his eye as he held his gut from the pains of so much laughter.

"How…how can you be that stupid? You really are a seaweed brain!" Nico exclaimed between giggles.

"Hey! You were the one that distracted me may I remind you." Percy stated, still smiling. "You know…that's the first time I've heard you laugh. It's cute."

_He…he called me cute. Percy Jackson just called me cute._ Nico thought, bewildered. He tried to hide his red face by lowering his head.

"Aw, don't hide your face, it's cute when you blush. Now come on, I had some pancakes already done." Percy lifted another towel off of a plate piled high with pancakes in the shape of skulls. "I thought you'd like them…being in the shape of skulls." He said awkwardly, blushing slightly.

"I love them." Nico said, amazed that he had gone through so much trouble just for him. They chowed down on the skulls, which turned out to be delicious. They laughed as they told each other how much chocolate they had smeared on their face. Soon, they were both lying in front of the TV, even though it was turned off. Nico lay on his back, staring at the high ceilings. "That," he stated, "was the best breakfast I've ever had."

"Me too." Percy agreed. "But only because I got to spend it with you." Nico blushed. Percy rolled him over to look at him. "I have such a day planned for us. You're going to love it!" But Nico wasn't too sure, the mischievous grin on Percy's face leading him to believe he should be wary of whatever was in store. However, the thought of being mischievous with Percy…well, that set Nico's chest quivering with excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

"Percy, I can't do this."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Percy held Nico's hand as they stood barefoot in the burning sand, the cliff looming behind them and the sea stretching out endlessly in front. He had dragged Nico down here an hour after breakfast (there had been a certain son of Hades distracting him from coming earlier, especially when he was changing into a pair of Percy's swim trunks.)

"I look stupid." Nico pouted, having been forced to wear a bright teal pair of shorts and a white shirt that highly contrasted his pale skin and dark hair. "And…well, and I can't swim." He mumbled just loud enough for Percy to hear.

"I can change that. And I can change your fear of the water." Percy smiled as he moved in closer, shielding the sun from Nico's eyes. Pressing their lips together, they took slow steps towards the water without Nico noticing. When Nico pulled away, he realized he was already waist deep. "Told you so!" Percy laughed delightedly.

"No fair!" Nico stomped his foot, which proved hard to manage in the water. "You tricked me."

"I didn't hear you complaining." Percy chided as he floated away on his back, closing his eyes and taking in the warmth of the sunlight. "Now, about that swimming issue…"

Hours later the sun was at its peak in the sky, and for a moment Nico felt violated as if the sun god Apollo was watching them and writing stupid poems about it. "Nico, come on! I know you can do it now!" Percy called, snapping Nico out of his scowl. Practice had been wonderful, and Nico swam quickly over to Percy. They lay there for a moment, Nico floating on his back in Percy's arms. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his ear say, "Come with me, I have something to show you." Before he could register what had been said, Nico was dragged down under the waves encased in a giant air bubble, headed deep into the coral reef that lined the coastline.

"Percy I can swim now but it doesn't mean I like it down here!" Nico screamed as he tried to pull away.

"Nico calm down! It'll be okay. I promise." More slowly, Percy continued at a downwards angle. They passed schools of brilliantly colored fish, sunken ships that emanated darkness, and many strange creatures that you would never find in any mortal book. Finally Nico became comfortable and was able to gaze in awe at the wonders surrounding him. He laughed as he saw a group of Hippocampi playing among the seaweed. Percy looked back and smiled as he saw Nico enjoying himself. Soon they arrived at what looked like the ruins of what had once been an amazing cruise ship.

"Is that…it can't be…" Nico said in awe and horror.

"The Princess Andromeda." Percy replied. "But it's okay now, everything is gone from here, I've made sure." He reassured Nico. "Let's go, I have a surprise for you." And with those words Nico would have gladly followed Percy anywhere, the butterflies in his stomach leading him without thinking. In the grand ballroom of the ship there was a single table with two chairs set up in the middle. The room was lit up with Greek fire so everything was tinted green. Percy pulled out a chair for Nico, and then seated himself. "Well, what do you think?" Percy asked, blushing.

"It's incredible." Nico clasped Percy's hand over the table, the area around them having dried out when it entered the bubble. "However…not to ruin this but…what are we going to eat. It's almost dinner." He pointed out as they could see the last rays of sunlight glistening through the water.

"I've got a bit of a plan…" Percy said while blushing. "And um, don't laugh at me for what I'm about to say, okay?"

"Ugh, fine." Nico agreed.

"Um, hey dad. I really like someone and I brought them down here. I really want to impress them, could you like, send us a pizza or something? Maybe some coke? Please, I really need this." Percy looked at Nico with embarrassment and Nico looked away, flustered. They were both drawn out of their awkwardness as a ham and cheese pizza and a 6 pack of coke appeared in front of them with a note attached. Percy opened the note.

_Dear Percy, I know who's there with you. You don't have to hide it, but it's not like you could anyways. I'm the god of the sea for Zeus's sake! I understand your secrecy, hope this helps. All I ask is that I get to meet him one day. –Poseidon (Dad)_

Nico saw Percy smile and blush as he read the note. "What does it say?" he asked.

"Oh…um…nothing important. Just that I shouldn't ask for much more." Nico could tell he was lying, but he let it slide anyways. "Now let's enjoy this…together." Percy raised a coke in toast. "To what I hope is the new beginning of a relationship…" he said warily. Nico lifted his own can.

"To what is most definitely the start of a new relationship." He replied with a huge smile spread across his face. "Let's eat…boyfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

Nico gasped as he came up for air, struggling to suddenly breathe after Percy abruptly popped the air bubble a few feet below the surface. "What the hell did you do that for!? Now I'm all wet again and it's freezing out!" Nico pouted through the hair plastered to his face.

"Because," Percy said, swimming over and letting Nico float in his arms looking at the stars. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm all wet too."

"That was a dumb move." Nico scoffed quietly.

"Not really." Percy replied, moving closer to nibble his ear. "There's only one shower in my house." He chuckled softly, but was cut off as he was shadow-traveled out of the ocean and back into his house. Everything happened so quickly that as soon as they landed in Percy's room, soaking the carpet with their dripping wet bodies, Nico threw Percy against the wall and kissed him with a fiery passion.

"Sorry," Nico apologized as he stepped back, "I just got kinda...overwhelmed." He blushed. "Percy just smiled seductively and took his hand, leading him to the bathroom. Then it was his turn to take control. He wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and let his fingers play with the waistband loose on his hips.

"Oh, I could tell you got excited." He said, letting his hand drift down to grope Nico's stiff groin. Nico let out a moan. "You like that? Get in the shower and give me a minute." Nico did as he was told, too turned on to do otherwise. As he was washing his hair, he heard a sound behind him. Percy had come in. Nico almost felt embarrassed, but then remembered he had kept his swim trunks on. He assumed Percy had done the same, but was proved wrong when a full body of skin pressed up behind him and started kissing his neck.

"P-Percy. Are you...?" Nico let the question hang in the air.

"Yeah, and I wish you were too." Percy said as he reached his hand around Nico's stomach and down to the groin like before, but this time he didn't just stop at the fabric. He thrust his hand downwards into Nico's shorts to grab a hold of his firm shaft. "You like that?" Percy asked in a fake innocent tone. All Nico could manage was a moan heavy with lust. He closed his eyes as Percy started jerking him off, rubbing up and down the shaft while using his thumb to massage the head. Percy's hand slowly came around to undo the string keeping the shorts up, and let them fall to the ground. Percy pressed their naked bodies together under the hot water, his cock rubbing against Nico's petite ass.

"Percy..." Nico turned around and put his hands against Percy's chest. "I think…um…"

"Don't be afraid." Percy cooed. "Just say what you want to say to me."

"I think I owe you something. As thanks for tonight, that is. So…close your eyes." Nico managed to say as he mustered up all of his courage. Percy willingly obliged and stood there under the water with his eyes shut tightly. Taking a deep breath, Nico slowly got to his knees and closed his eyes as well as he opened his mouth and moved forwards. Percy gasped in shock and grabbed Nico's hair.

"Oh my gods Nico, I didn't expect…wow, you're really good at this." He exhaled with a nervous laugh. After a minute of enjoying his little 'present', Percy pulled Nico's head away and tilted his chin to look up at him. "Nico, I want more. I want all of you. I want you to be mine. Do you want that too?" Nico nodded his slowly, a small drop of drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth. "Well...let's go to bed than." Percy said, leading him back to the bedroom and lying Nico on the bed to straddle him. "Gods Nico, I want you so bad. I've never wanted anyone as much as this. I love you."

"I love you too Percy. And I want you just as much." Their lips pressed together and their bodies writhed with lust against each other. Slowly, Percy slipped inside Nico, making him whimper.

"Are you okay? I don't want to hurt you." Percy said with concern.

"No, please. Don't stop." Nico groaned. Percy thrust into Nico's tight ass with all the sexual tension that had been building since he had met him. Suddenly a new feeling overtook both of them.

"Nico, I think I'm gonna..."

"Me too Perce." Seconds later, they both let out cries of utter pleasure and satisfaction, Nico cumming up onto his torso as he feels a liquid shoot into him and Percy draw out. Slowly he feels the cum dripping out of him and onto the sheets. Sighing, he sits up. "I'm…um…covered…in it…" He says, blushing. Percy sits up next to him.

"I know, it's kinda hot." Percy says, then kisses him gently. "Go wash off NeeNee, I'll change the sheets."

"Alright, just nothing too bright." Nico says, absolutely meaning it. "And I didn't agree to that nickname!" he calls from around the corner, making Percy snicker. Minutes later Nico emerges into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Got any boxers?" He scowls as Percy throws him a pair covered in finding Nemo characters.

"Sorry, only pair left." He replied, yet the smile on his face told a different story. "Now come on to bed, you look tired." Nico tried to repress a smile, but it slipped loose as he snuggled under the covers and into Percy's chest. Percy wrapped his arms around his cute little boyfriend,.

"Percy." Nico muttered sleepily.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Did you really mean what you said earlier? About…loving me?"

"Of course. I've loved you since I met you Nico. Forever and always." Percy said quietly, pulling Nico in tighter.

"Good because…I've loved you since then too." Were the last words Nico said before drifting off into the most peaceful sleep he had ever had. He finally felt safe for the first time since Bianca died. Safe in Percy's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_Nico stood at the side of a busy highway, staring out in tears. "Get back here! You're going to get hurt!" He yelled at the figure standing with their back to Nico in between the lanes, the cars just barely missing them. The figure turned around to reveal a young girls face. "Bianca, be careful!" he screamed at her. Just as he finished the sentence, she looked to the sighed and gasped. A car was coming straight for her. When she turned back to look at Nico, her face had morphed into that of Percy's. "Nooooo!" Nico wailed as the car hit him. He ran through the traffic to hold the lifeless body of his love, tears blurring the scene into just blobs of color. He could hear someone calling out and his body was shaking._

"Nico, Nico wake up" Percy yelled in terror, shaking him brusquely.

"Wha-what? What's happening?" he looked up through tears. "Oh Percy, you're alive! I had this awful nightmare! Usually it's just Bianca but this time it was you and I couldn't handle it!" Nico buried his head into Percy's chest, moving to sit in his lap and wrap his arms around his neck.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here Neeks, don't worry. I'm not leaving." Percy cooed while stroking his hair. This lasted for minutes, until Nico finally looked up into those sea-green eyes full of concern, drying his own with the sheets.

"Kiss me?" he asked in a small voice. Percy obliged, and after giving him a soft peck on the lips, he kissed him on the tip of his nose up to his forehead.

"What's this about your nightmares Neeks? Are they a regular thing?" Nico nodded sadly.

"I get them a lot. They're really scary. And – AAH!" Nico screamed in terror as thunder boomed, shaking the house. Lightning flashed and lit up the house. He started shaking uncontrollably, rocking back and forth in Percy's arms. Once again, Percy stroked his hair and made reassuring sounds. It wasn't working. Percy mustered up all his courage, and began to sing.

The air is cool  
And the glowing moon hums softly to herself.  
Below we sleep,  
Rest our tired feet.  
As the dish runs away with the spoon.

It's not long now 'til our rude awakening,  
From this hazy ocean on which we're floating.  
We'll sail to the shore in the morning;  
Lift the anchor, drift away home.  
We'll sail to the shore in the morning.  
And we'll wait for the break of dawn.

A whispered breeze with knowing ease  
Coaxes a worry away.  
A splash of a light and gone is night  
A forgotten melody.

Here it is now; our rude awakening,  
From this hazy ocean on which we're floating.  
We'll sail to the shore in the morning;  
Lift the anchor, drift away home.  
And we'll sail to the shore in the morning.  
And we'll wait for the break of dawn.

We'll sail to the shore in the morning;  
Lift the anchor, drift away home.  
We'll sail to the shore in the morning.  
And we'll wait for the break of dawn.

Nico looked up, finally still. "Percy…that was beautiful." Entranced by those eyes, Nico forget completely about the storm raging around them.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was little. I think it reminded her of my dad." Percy said quietly. "Did it help?"

"Yes." Nico muttered quietly, still sleepy.

"Come on," Percy picked him up bridal style, "Let's go watch a movie. We can have a cuddly day." Percy placed Nico down on the couch, and closed all of the curtains. When Nico was all settled he put on a DVD Leo had designed for him, which was basically a playlist of Disney movies, then wandered to the kitchen to fetch snacks and drinks to last them the day. They had already watched Finding Nemo (because Percy insisted), Hercules (because Nico insisted), and The Little mermaid (they both insisted because they thought the Prince was hot). Soon, Nico got bored of the movies and turned to face Percy.

"You're still wearing my ring." He stated plainly.

"Of course." Percy said a little confused, "Why wouldn't I be? It reminds me that you're mine and I'm yours." He hugged Nico tighter and Nico snuggled back into his chest, turning his head away from the movie and eventually falling into a peaceful sleep, a smile on his usually dreary face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Nico, time to get up." Percy whispered into his ear.

"Don't wanna." Nico snuggles in closer, burying his face in Percy's chest.

"Come on, I have to pack. I leave tomorrow." At that, Nico bolted upright.

"Leave? Where are you going? Where am I supposed to go?" he asked frantically. Percy just laughed and ran his finger through Nico's soft black hair.

"I'm going back to camp silly; this was just supposed to be for a couple days around my birthday. And for where you're going, well," Percy scooped him up bridal style as he carried him to the kitchen. "You're coming with me. If you want, that is." They both blushed at his forwardness. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, his arms around his neck, and his fingers playing with his hair. He gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Of course I'll come with you. But…" He trailed off with a scared look in his eyes.

"But what?"

"What if people find out? They don't like me enough as it is…"

"We don't have to tell them until we're ready." Percy kissed his forehead gently. "But that means we're going have to be careful in public, you know that right?" Nico nodded his head in understanding. "I'm still going to sneak you away for a bit of fun though." Percy winked

"I wouldn't have it any other way." And with that, they were both entwined in a loving embrace, their kisses becoming more passionate with every passing moment. Finally they pulled away, breathless. Percy grabbed Nico's hand and led him back to the bedroom, Nico's heart racing with anticipation.

"We need to pack." Percy said with finality.

"Percyyyyy!" Nico whined. "I thought this was going somewhere else!" He exclaimed with a pouty look on his face.

"Sorry Neeks." Percy laughed. "But it will have to wait until we're back at camp. It's already getting late." He gestured to the sun that was sinking low in the sky. "And I want you to be rested for tomorrow."

"Fineeee." Nico agreed, sighing dramatically. "But I'm holding you to that." He winked, and then they set off to find some clothes of Percy's that suited Nico's taste, since Nico hadn't brought anything with him.

The next morning they stood at the edge of the woods, giving one last look to the house where everything had started. Percy clasped Nico's hand in his own, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. "Come on Shadow Boy, do your thang."

"Don't talk like that." With a whirl of darkness they were transported to the woods lining the camp, right near the edge.

"Nico, I thought you didn't want people to know yet." Percy said worriedly.

"Yeah," Nico shrugged. "I guess I don't really care anymore. As long as I've got you, it doesn't matter what others think." Nico squeezed his hand reassuringly. Percy turned to look him in the eyes.

"Okay…I'm scared though…I mean, I haven't even told my mum." He stammered. He kept rambling on and on until Nico shut him up with a kiss. They heard a gasp behind them, and turned in time to see a random camper run off in a flash of orange. They laughed uneasily. "Well, I guess we don't have a choice now." Percy said, biting his lip.

"Come on Seabrain, let's go back to my cabin and unpack."

"Who said we're staying in yours?" Percy put his hands on his hips and posed sassily.

"Because," Nico lifted an eyebrow, "I refuse to enter yours in the state and smell it's in. At least mine's clean." Percy heaved a sigh and smiled in defeat, following Nico. They didn't hold hands, but were brushing against each other the entire way there. And it wasn't entirely unnoticeable to the other campers when they saw the two boys going into Nico's cabin alone, not even emerging for dinner. Later that evening, they made their way down to the beach where they had called all their friends together. Even Annabeth came; it turned out Percy drunkenly over-exaggerated their break up. It was pretty mutual. So there they stood in front of all their friends (excluding Hazel and Frank, who were back at camp Jupiter), fidgeting nervously beside each other. All of them looked genuinely confused, Jason raising an eyebrow in question at Nico. Nico gave him a look to say, _you'll find out._

"Guys," Percy started but was cut off by Leo.

"Get on with it already!"

"I'm trying!" Percy said in exasperation. Nico covered up a tiny snicker that escaped his mouth. "Anyways, I was going to tell you guys…I'm gay." Their eyes widened in utter shock.

"So am I." Nico chimed in. Now those eyes turned to him, but they didn't have to look too far considering Percy and Nico were standing very close to each other. They reached for each other's hands, finding them in the fading daylight. "And we're together." Neither of them could contain their smiles as they looked at each other lovingly.

"I knew it!" (Leo)

"Finally." (Jason)

"Eeeee!" (Piper)

"Looks like it's not your brain that's full of 'seaweed'." (Annabeth, with a wink at them both.)

"Mpojewh!" (Grover, choking on a can.)

"So…yeah." Percy concluding, spreading his free hand. Suddenly the two were enveloped in a group hug so tight Nico thought he was going to black out. Everyone pulled away from it with tears in their eyes. The rest of the night was filled with questions, laughter, and most of all hugs that came with speeches of acceptance. They never let go of the others hands.


	8. Chapter 8

By the next week the rumors had spread. Their friends had promised to keep quiet until they decided to come out publically, but everyone at camp had noticed the difference in the boys' relationship. They were always together, always brushing each other with slight touches they thought no one else noticed, and ALWAYS glancing at the others lips. It would be a disappointment to their mother if the Aphrodite kids DIDN'T start rumors. Anyways, it had been a week since the two had returned to camp, and everyone was gearing down for the end of the summer. Percy had woken up Nico early for breakfast (much to Nico's displeasure), and were now heading down to the dining pavilion. Before they were in sight of everyone else, Percy spun him around to give him a quick peck on the lips. Nico blushed tomato red and before he could say anything, they were back on their way to breakfast. Percy had the day all planned out: they would eat, train for a couple hours, then go swimming and sneak off to the bottom of the lake for a quick cuddle/make out session. If only the day had gone as planned. You see, some of the campers were starting to believe the rumors, and a few of those were not in favor of gay rights. So this morning when Percy went to go get seconds, he was caught off-guard whilst he was sneaking a glance at his boyfriend sitting all alone at the Hades table. A shove sent him tumbling to the ground, followed by a gruff, "Watch were you're going, fag." Percy looked up to see a kid from the Ares cabin glaring down at him with hate in his eyes. Behind him his friends snickered.

"Maybe if you weren't too busy drooling over your emo boyfriend you'd be able to see straight. Or are you too gay to do that as well." Another kid added, earning laughs from most of the Ares table and a few chuckles from some others. Anger welled up in Percy's chest as he tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down. He rolled to the side quickly and leapt to his feet. The kid came after him, now even more pissed ff. Nico stood up abruptly, afraid to see Percy get hurt.

"Awwe, your little bitch is coming to help you. I bet you're on top when you fuck, aren't you? I mean you're both pussies but he's even weaker." He sneered, but every expression except pain was wiped off his face as Percy delivered a strong uppercut to his jaw. The other boys surged forward to avenge their brother. Percy leapt onto a table and stood there, Riptide drawn and ready to attack. Percy glanced at Nico, sending him a question.

_Now? _He asked.

_Now._ Nico replied with a nod of his head.

"Listen up!" Percy yelled at the top of his lungs, getting the attention of anyone who hadn't been watching the scene. "You know what? Yeah, I'm gay. I am so fucking gay for Nico DiAngelo that I can't even say it with a straight face." He said with a smile that stretched across his face, making Nico blush again. Everyone was wide eyed in shock (except for the Aphrodite kids, who were exchanging drachmas from their bets), so Percy took this as an opportunity to leap down from the table and stride over towards the Hades table to give Nico a long, passionate kiss. However, this action resulted in Percy being dragged off of him and punched in the stomach. As the beatings continued, Percy pulled out Riptide to hold them off. "Nico, run!" Percy yelled at him. Nico suddenly felt a hand grabbing his, leading him off into the forest. It was only when they were hidden in the safety of the trees that Nico saw who had led him away. "Annabeth." He said, surprised. That's when he broke down and started crying. She enveloped him into a hug, as he mumbled "I didn't think it would be this bad…" She stroked his hair and soothed him. He let himself trust her and melted into her embrace.

"Oh Nico," she cooed, "how could it have gone any better?" He froze.

"Annabeth…?"

"Just because I used to love him," she whispered in his ear, "doesn't mean I'm okay with two fags being around me." Before he had time to comprehend this, he felt a sharp pain in his side. As she pushed him away with a sinister grin on her face, he looked down to see his shirt becoming increasingly redder with blood. He stumbled backwards, and she knocked him down with a punch to his cheek. As his vision swam and black dots obscured his vision, he saw her leaning over him. "Goodnight, fruitcake." She said with a sickly sweet voice, the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

Back at the pavilion Percy looked around him with pride, seeing all the campers who had tried to fight him backing away, groaning from their minor injuries. Suddenly his smile faded as a pull in his gut told him something was wrong. "Nico…" he whispered to himself before setting off running towards the forest. He had no idea where he was going, but his heart seemed to know. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. Nico was lying on the ground in the fetal position, blood seeping from his side and a cut on his face underneath a black eye. Percy sank to his knees beside him, trying to wake him up. "N-Nico? Please…you have to wake up." He choked back tears. Only the slightest breaths escaped Nico's mouth, and they were getting fewer and in between. That's when he noticed that not only was the shirt bloodstained, but it was also burned like someone had poured acid onto it. "Oh gods." Hastily, Percy picked him up, slung him over his shoulder, and ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. Tears now streaming down his face, Percy burst into the infirmary and screamed for someone to come help them. Immediately three Apollo kids appeared and took him from Percy's arms. One of them had to stay behind to tend to Percy as he collapsed to the floor, blacking out. His mind flashed through so many different scenarios of Nico dying that it felt like his head was going to explode. He sat up suddenly, screaming. He realized he was now laying one of the infirmary beds, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. He stumbled out of the room until he finally found someone, who then directed him to where Nico was. Before he entered, one of the campers stopped him. "Let me in!" Percy yelled.

"Percy, you have to calm down. He's okay, we managed to treat the poison and clean the wounds, but it'll be a few days before he regains his strength." Percy sucked in a deep breath.

"Okay, can I go see him now?" The girl smiled at him and gestured for him to enter. Instantly he ran over to the small boy who looked so frail laying there helpless. "Nico…I'm here. I'm here now; everything's going to be okay." Nico mumbled something incoherently. "What?" Percy asked.

"I said, I know that everything is going to be okay. I was more worried about you." Nico sat up in the bed. "You've been out cold for hours." Percy grinned at how selfless this young boy could be. He wrapped him in a hug and kissed him everywhere he possibly could above the shoulders. "Percy!" Nico giggled as Percy kissed his neck, "That tickles!" Then Percy kissed his collarbone and Nico let out an audible moan, covering his mouth with his hands right after. His cheeks reddened as he stared at Percy with wide eyes. Percy smirked and made a mental note of this for when Nico was released from the infirmary. Going to sit beside him, Percy put his arm around Nico's waist and turned to him with a serious expression.

"Nico…" he started, "Who did this to you…?" Nico hung his head and hunched his shoulders, trying not wanting to see Percy's reaction when he told him.

"ItwasAnnabeth." He said quickly and quietly.

"What?" Percy asked, confused. Nico sighed deeply.

"It was Annabeth. She said…even though she loved you…she didn't want to be around to, um, fags." And that's when Percy got up and stormed out of the infirmary, ignoring Nico's yells for him to come back.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy stormed over to the Athena cabin, fist clenched and a scowl plastered on his face. Despite their feeble attempts he easily pushed past the other Athena children and walked over to Annabeth's bunk, where he saw her sitting in the corner, knees hugged to her chest, eyes wide with fear and cheeks stained with tears. She looked up when she heard him come in. "Percy…"

"NO ANNABETH!" Percy screamed, stomping his foot. "YOU DON'T GET TO TALK RIGHT NOW. WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM? YOU DUMPED ME AND ACT LIKE YOURE OKAY WITH ME AND NICO, AND THEN PULL THIS STUNT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU PSYCOPATH?" His voice cracked from yelling so loud. She shrunk back and hid most of her face, only letting her eyes show above her knees.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"OH YOU'RE SORRY? YOURE SORRY FOR POISONING AND STABBING MY BOYFRIEND? YOURE SORRY FOR BETRAYING MY TRUST? HOW DO I KNOW NOTHING ELSE WAS A LIE BECAUSE YOU SEEM TO BE PRETTY DAMN GOOD AT ACTING!" The tears were now freely running down his face as he screamed at her, the pain and betrayal evident in his voice.

"Percy, just listen to me. I don't know what I was thinking. This just isn't…it's not right. Especially for you. Come home Percy…I miss you." She stood up and held her hand gently to his cheek. He slapped it away as soon as her fingers brushed his skin.

"I am home." His voice had lowered but it was almost scarier now that you could hear the anger dripping from his words. "And you have no right to tell me who I can love or who I am. I have been gay for so long, haven't you even bothered to notice? Or were you too busy in your perfect little world to notice what's been going on with me? Why do you think we fought so much? It was because I wasn't attracted to you anymore, or even your gender anymore, but I thought we could still be friends. Obviously I was wrong." He spat out the last words.

"So whenever I caught you looking at other couples you weren't checking out the girls…you were looking at the…guys?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes Annabeth. Gay as a rainbow." He sighed, finally letting go of his anger. Annabeth noticed his change in attitude and took this as her opportunity.

"So…is everything alright?" She asked tentatively. Percy turned to face her, his eyes burning.

"No it's not okay! You betrayed my trust and you tried to kill the boy I love. I don't forgive you and I never will. You can try to regain my trust but we will never be friends again. Nothing will be the same. Got it?" He stated with finality, turning on his heel and promptly leaving the cabin, ignoring the looks he got from the campers that had overheard the exchange. He quickly set off into a run back towards the infirmary and to his love.

"Percy!" Nico yelled at him in frustration when he entered the room. "What the hell did you do? I was so worried." Nico's tone softened as he pulled Percy into a hug. Percy let himself curl up on the bed with his head in Nico's lap, Nico letting his fingers entwine themselves in his soft hair. "Shh, it's okay. Just tell me what happened." Nico cooed as he noticed tears making their way slowly down Percy's cheek.

"I just can't believe she would do that…I'm so sorry Nico…I didn't think she would…I mean, I knew she was upset but I didn't think she would hurt you. I trusted her. I thought she was my friend." He began weeping into Nico's chest, letting his warm embrace sooth him. They sat like this for minutes until Percy's eyes finally dried up. "Sorry," he sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't mean to break down like that." Percy sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, hanging his head to let his hair cover his eyes. Nico followed suit, lifting Percy's chin with his index finger.

"Don't apologize." He said softly. "It's not your fault. And I'm here with you no matter what." He gave him a light kiss. "Now, let's go back to your cabin. You could use some rest and I've been cleared to leave." He stood up and held his hand out to Percy.

Percy's POV

Looking up through his long bangs, he stared at this dark boy standing in front of him. His jet black hair shone in the patchy rays of fading sunlight that seeped into the infirmary. His brown eyes sparkled with love and happiness as he looked down at him. Everything about him was so perfect, Percy gasped slightly. Nico laughed; a heavenly sound to Percy's ears. "Come on salty, let's go."

"Salty?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, surprised at the new nickname. Nico blushed.

"Yeah, you know. Because the ocean is salty and stuff." Nico mumbled. I grabbed his hand and stood up, kissing him on the forehead.

"Thanks Neeks. You've always been here for me."

"And I always will be." We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, before setting off towards my cabin, hand in hand.

Thanks to Leo, all the cabins had been upgraded to full sized houses with bedrooms, bathrooms, a living area, and specialty rooms for each cabin (drafting room for Athena, giant walk in closet for Aphrodite, etc.) They were now scattered throughout the camp instead of arranged in a U shape, so as to accommodate for the many new houses being built to the minor gods and goddesses. As they approached Percy's seaside abode Nico stumbled, his eyes half closed. With some half-assed protests I picked him up bridal style, carrying him across the threshold and laying him on my king-sized bed. He sat up with a pout as I started walking out of the room. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked with his arms crossed. Puppy dog eyes stared at him, and when I didn't respond he made grabby hands at me. "Cuddles pwease." He whined. Smiling, I crawled into bed next to him. I realized how tired I was as soon as my head hit the pillow, and when he snuggled into my chest I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly. No dreams plagued either of us that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Nico's POV

I woke up suddenly to a sharp pain in my side. _What the hell?_ I asked myself, and then the events of yesterday came rushing back to me. Oh yeah, Annabeth had stabbed me. Crazy bitch. As I woke up more, I realized there was something poking me. As Percy hugged me closer it dawned on me what it was. My body froze and my eyes widened. "Um…Percy?" He mumbled and cuddled me even closer, confirming what I suspected. "Percy…I don't know how to say this but…you're kind of poking me." I blushed as I spoke, feeling his body freeze at my words. A moment later I heart him laughing, letting go of me to hold his stomach.

"Oh Neeks," he said between chuckles, "I'm sorry about that. But you know, I bet you're in the same state." He reached his hands over my boxers to the stiff place between my legs. I jumped out of bed with a squeal.

"What the hell Perce!?" My voice was a bit too high for my liking, and my face was burning with embarrassment. He propped himself up with his elbows and cocked his head to the side, flashing me a sly smile. My eyes drifted to where the blanket had fallen down to reveal his tanned chest and the start of the V leading down his waist to…_No! Bad Nico. Stop that. _But I couldn't help my eyes from drifting down. He jolted me out of my trance as he spoke.

"Well I definitely wasn't wrong." He nodded his head to the large bump protruding through my boxers. And no, I'm not being cocky, just because I'm skinny doesn't mean I'm not…'well equipped'. Anyways, at this observation I looked down and saw what he saw. I let out a high pitched squeal once again, and quickly retreated to a corner, hiding my face in my knees. _Oh gods why, oh gods why, oh gods why…_ I know we've already had sex but this is different. My heart beat faster as I heard the blanket fall to the floor and footsteps coming towards me. I felt Percy kneel in front of me then cup my cheeks in his hands. "Come on Nico, it's no big deal. Well…it's no deal." I could almost feel him wink at me. I looked up, trying to maintain a scowl but it soon turned into a smile. Damn, he knew just how to flatter me. Slowly Percy pushed my knees down, moving to straddle me. I lifted my head up to look into those beautiful green eyes. I closed my eyes as he drew closer, expecting a kiss. However we were interrupted by a knocking at the door. My head snapped around to see Jason standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, but you guys are going to miss breakfast." Jason said, turning to walk out of the room. He poked his head back in just to say to me, "Oh, and Nico? You might want to um, 'fix yourself', before going out." That ass had the nerve to wink at me before running out of the cabin laughing.

"That son of a…" I muttered, standing up to chase him down. Unfortunately, like the great person he his, Percy just HAD to stop me. "Come on," I whined. "He's asking for it.

"And you're not wearing any clothes." Percy raised his eyebrows at me. I blushed. After pulling on some ripped black jeans, my avenged sevenfold shirt that I had ripped the sleeves off, and my all black converse, I stood up to see if Percy was ready. My eyes met his body, dressed in knee-length cargo shorts and his camp half-blood shirt. I noticed he was still wearing the ring I gave him. Standing in a patch of sunlight, he practically glowed as he reached his hand down to help me up. Speechless, we walked out the door hand-in-hand towards the dining pavilion. Luckily, Chiron had allowed a table for the Big Three, so they wouldn't have to eat alone. I suspected that this was because of the incident yesterday. Halfway through my pomegranate, Percy's nagging that I should eat more, and my glares at Jason, the entire pavilion was interrupting by screaming.

"Dragon! There's a dragon coming!" Some camper yelled, running up from the beach. Sure enough, there was a huge, metal dragon in the sky. Rebuilt out of what looked like brass, it soared over the ocean with two figures on its back. By now, everyone had ran down to the beach and I had to push my way through the crowd to get a better look. When it landed, a shaggy-haired mess of grease-stained clothes stepped onto the beach.

"WHO'S THE SUPER-SIZED MCSHIZZLE NOW BITCHES!?" It yelled.

"Leo." I breathed. He was back.


	11. Chapter 11

Nico's POV

The camp was utterly silent. You could hear the waves crashing on the shore as Leo just strolled onto the beach. Suddenly a scream broke through the air, and everyone turned to where Jason had pushed through the crowd and was now running towards his best friend. Arms open for a hug, he stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed a feminine figure slide gracefully off the dragon and glide easily to Leo's side. Jason's arms dropped to his side as he saw her take his hand, and in a second he took off running out of sight. _Oh no. This is bad._ I thought. Only I knew why Jason had done that. You see, he isn't exactly as straight as he would have everyone think. He said he wasn't gay, but also that Piper was really the only girl he'd ever been seriously attracted to. And I mean, who wouldn't go straight for her? I also think it was a bit obvious that Leo and Jason's relationship had something a bit more than platonic tension in between them, if you know what I mean. Problem was, Leo had always been too wrapped up in Calypso to see it. And now, Jason had to see them together. Every day. Man, don't I know how that feels. Anyways, now Leo was just standing on the beach, the smile falling from his face and being replaced with a confused look in his eyes. People were now leaving, realizing they didn't really care anymore, while our friends were now advancing, looking mad. Me however, I was just grinning because I kind of knew he wasn't dead. I mean, I AM the son of hades. I also knew how much shit he was going to be in when he got back, hence the grin. Percy let go of my hand and ran up to him, along with Piper, scowls on their face. "Where the actual hell have you been?" Percy yelled at him, hands balling up. Piper looked like she was about to explode.

"We thought you were dead you fucking jerk and now you come back all nonchalantly, acting like nothing happened?" Piper screamed.

"Okay first off, Piper, please don't use big words." Leo smirked, but stopped when he saw she was fuming.

"Leo for fucks sake, how can you come back and be such a smart ass!" Percy chimed in again, moving closer. Oh shit, I had to intervene. I ran up and grabbed Percy's hand tugging him back a bit. Trying to neutralize the situation I said, "Okay guys…he's not dead. And yes it was a dick move, but how about we let him tell us why. And maybe introduce his new…friend." Yeah, that should work. Everyone seemed to have calmed down now, and they were also noticing the small figure hiding behind Leo.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is Calypso." Leo broke out into a huge grin as he pulled her forward. Percy's eyes went wide, welling up with tears. _What the hell?_ I thought as he dropped to his knees in the sand.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, looking at her. Oh shit, now I remember. Oh my gods this must be killing him. She stepped forward and kneeled down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Using her other hand, she tilted his chin to look up at her. Smiling, she said, "It's okay. I forgive you." Before giving him a kiss on the cheek and going to stand beside Leo once more. A quiet growl escaped my throat. _No, bad Nico, Percy is yours now. Don't be jealous._ But yet I couldn't help but feel slight animosity towards this new person that broke Percy down so easily. It wasn't even noon yet and already one of their friends had come back from the dead, Percy was couldn't stop apologizing to a girl I'd never met, I was jealous of said girl, and Jason was probably breaking down in his cabin. Well, looks like it's just another day at camp half-blood.


	12. Not a chapter

A/N So I've been re-reading my story and I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I realized how awful it actually is. Like this was my first fanfic, so I'm not going to think it would be great anyways, but I really screwed up like a lot of things. but anyways, I'm working on a new, much better Percico story as well as some Jercico, jercy, and all three of those but with catboys! Also, if any of you know the band Gorillaz, I'm also working on a 2Doc (2DxMurdoc) fanfic set on Plastic Beach and along the Beauty and the Beast storyline. So yeah! Comment if you want me to continue this story, but if no one wants it then I won't! Ta-ta!


	13. Also not a chapter

Sorry, this also isn't a chapter. I'm busy graduating right now so I'm taking an offical 1 month hiatus. But I'll be back this summer and try to continue this story! I have another percico fanfic that I'm still working on called Love and Regrets, as well as 3 part Jercico fic that's ore much just kinky smut. Once again, sorry for the delay but I just can't do this one right now.


End file.
